1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly to a locking system for securing outboard motors, stem drives, construction equipment, building equipment, trucking equipment, trailers, motor cycles, personal water craft, or commercial and residential premises against theft or intrusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally and historically, padlocks with a sliding staple have been used to secure every imaginable item of property its owner considered valuable. The ubiquitous padlock is so familiar that its profile alone has come to signify the term xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d as a symbol. Padlocks are made in uncountable variations, sizes, styles and materials and to an extent, represent the xe2x80x98state-of-the-artxe2x80x99. Common as they are and useful as they are, padlocks do not solve every situation requiring a lock and do not provide adequate protection from thieves skilled in the art of lock picking, or armed with bolt cutters. Part of the inherent weakness in these locks is the accessibility of the lock mechanism which is prone to removal by drilling, and the sliding staple which is exposed and conveniently held in position to allow cutters to be used. Whereas bank vaults, safes and lockbox mechanisms are often equipped with shields or other devices which cover the means for their removal, conventional locks do not have such features.
The instant invention lock system in each of its embodiments, seeks to address the inherent weaknesses in conventional locks by providing a number of features to make the locks widely adaptable to existing applications and to broaden those applications into areas hitherto beyond the scope of traditional locking methods. At the same time, providing locks which are innately more secure due to features which protect the method for their own removal.
It is therefore an object of the invention in each of its embodiments to provide a lock employing a stud or pin, threaded or unthreaded, internally or externally to which other objects which need to be locked can be attached and the stud or pin thereafter to be secured within a lock body.
It is a further object of the invention to construct the lock bodies and the pins or studs from suitably tough materials such as 304 stainless steel or other such materials suitable for each application.
A still further object of the invention is to provide in one of its embodiments, a lock which can be fitted to a jet ski personal water craft either before or after its manufacture, to facilitate locking the craft to a mooring or docking site with a cable/lock pin combination that is cosmetically appealing, effective and highly resistant to illicit removal.
A still further object of the invention is to provide in one of its embodiments, a lock which can be fitted to a boat or other trailer before or after its manufacture, to facilitate locking the trailer with a cable/lock pin combination that is cosmetically appealing, effective and highly resistant to illicit removal and prevents the trailer""s removal while it is deployed.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide the boat owner, homeowner, trucker, construction company for example with a means of securing an out board motor, stern drive, propeller, trucking container or perimeter gate for example, using a unique combination of simple components which, when used together provide a secure and tamper-proof attachment means.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lock with a hidden internal moving cam system activated by a tumbler lock (which is revolved continuously around a 360 degree axis much the same as a ratchet wrench tightens a bolt) with the cam coming to rest in an annular recessed groove in the locking stud or pin thus preventing the separation of the stud or pin and the lock body.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lock with an external moving cam system activated by a tumbler lock with the cam coming to rest in an annular recessed groove in the locking stud or pin thus preventing the separation of the stud or pin and the lock body.
The instant invention once assembled and installed, can only be removed with the correct key or by destroying the lock with appropriate shop tools, such as, for example, a diamond edged saw. By reason of its construction from 304 work-hardened stainless, and the fact that over 1.25 inches of the steel must be cut to effect its removal without a key and that the removal must be done using special mechanized cutting tools, the time thus involved is sufficient to deter a thief.
The instant invention in its cabled embodiments uses the same 304 stainless for its main components and very hard xe2x80x9ckryptonitexe2x80x9d flexible cable.